The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures and devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to etch processes employed in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs), such as memory, logic, and other devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, one has to find ways to further downscale the dimensions of field effect transistors (FETs), such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS). Scaling achieves compactness and improves operating performance in devices by shrinking the overall dimensions and operating voltages of the device while maintaining the device's electrical properties. Etch processes are continually being modified to meet the demands for increased scaling of semiconductor devices.